


Sex and Candy

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Pegging, Rough Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smutt, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Natalie returns from a resource run with a surprise for Sam





	Sex and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo 2019, this fills the square Sex Toys.

Chuck bless the knock at his door, for if Sam read one more sentence on the many uses of sage, he would pass out. The soft knock repeated as he rolled from his bed, the ancient tome tossed aside, and a tentative voice filtered through his door.

“Sam? It's Natalie. Can I come in?”

He grasped the handle and pulled the door aside to reveal Natalie, clad in her leather jacket against which she clutched a plastic bag. Blue eyes drank him in from his bare feet and sweatpants all the way up to his ruffled hair. When she said nothing, Sam stepped aside and gestured her in.

She checked the hall once more before darting in and said, “Close the door. Lock it.”

Sam did as she said, but a myriad of questions bubbled up at her intense secrecy. “You okay, Talie?”

On the edge of his bed she sat, the small plastic bag in her lap. “I am. But I may have jumped the gun on an impulse buy.”

The small silver bag crinkled between her nervous fingers as Natalie fidgeted. Then Sam saw it. Black and red vines twisted in a tangled heart to brand the bag that of the sex shop in town. And not just any sex shop. _The_ sex shop. Their favorite.

“Oh,” Sam started as he smiled at his feet. With his hands in his pockets, he shrugged, and a familiar sting raced across his cheeks as her eyes fell to his hips. Damn t-shirts. He had too few long enough, and the old rag he had grabbed earlier that morning had seen better years. Particularly short, the cool air of his bedroom pebbled the skin of his exposed waist.

Sure, he had done it on purpose. But he knew Natalie reveled in his coy smiles and innocent shrugs and shy, averted eyes. At least to start. She enjoyed his sweet awkwardness. But over the last year, they had learned much about one another, the little things. While Natalie loved his acute emotional awareness, she never orgasmed better than when Sam dominated the hell out of her. And Sam never came as hard as he did when she, in turn, abused the fuck out of him in bed.

He wouldn’t go so far as to say he was a masochist. But pain and pleasure danced along a fine, thin line for he and Natalie.

“Stop that,” she muttered. Her tone, deep in her throat, drew his attention, and Sam found himself staring at the plunging collar of her t-shirt.

“Stop what?”

Natalie shook her head as if to clear it. “That. Everything. I can't think straight around you and your…” She waved a flippant hand at his crotch as she palmed her forehead.

“What, this?” Sam asked as he smoothed his palm down the length of his stiffening cock, clearly visible through his sweatpants. “Not my fault. You're the one teasing me with some new toy.”

“I hate you,” Natalie hissed through her crooked smile as she stood. “Here.”

The bag dangled in her hand as she brandished it, and Sam took it as he grasped by the wrist and pulled her flush to his chest. Heat radiated from her as he slipped her jacket from her shoulders and his fingertips teased at her collar bone.

“Sam,” Natalie started, “Please look in the bag.”

Sam laughed at that. “I'm sorry, I like seeing you squirm,” he said as he pried apart the bag.

He fell silent then, and when he remained so for too long, Natalie asked, “Well?”

His jaw dropped in disbelief. There at the bottom of the bag lay a set of black straps attached to a belt. Atop it sat a new dildo, comparable in length and girth to his erect self. Last, a bottle of lube sat beside it, and Sam sighed as his cock twitched.

“How did you know?”

Natalie raised a brow at that. “I mean, it's going to be different than my finger but, I’m guessing it'll feel just as good.”

“But how did you know I’d even want to try pegging?” Sam asked, breathless as the words quivered on his lips.

“Because,” Natalie whispered as she stroked his length with delicate fingers. “You come way more when I finger you.”

The sting of embarrassment heated his cheeks. “I do?”

“I don't usually need to swallow twice,” she said with a wink. “Imagine what this thing might do for you.”

Imagine he did. And not just a cock the size of himself buried in his ass. No, he imagined Natalie behind him, fucking him, slamming that dildo into him as he jerked his cock and Sam nearly came in his pants at the thought.

And in the next heartbeat, he grasped Natalie by her ass and carried her onto the bed with him. There he set the bag aside as he planted a rough kiss on her lips, and she moaned into him. Greedy fingers grasped at her breasts as she writhed with him, her own hands finding his cock again. There, she gripped him with a long, hard stroke, and he whimpered an uncontrollable sigh into her lips.

She parted from him with a gasp as she gathered the hem of his shirt. With neither of them no longer interested in words, she tore the fabric over his head and tossed it aside. And Sam followed her lead, her shirt discarded and forgotten along with her bra. Taut nipples begged for his lips and he obliged without hesitation.

Natalie gasped as her back arched, pressing more of her into his mouth. Though eager to please her, Sam hoped she might forgive him later for skipping ahead, and he released one breast for the other. Again, Natalie moaned as her fingers carded through his hair and grasped to wrench him from her flesh.

Sam stared into her fiery blue eyes alight with lust and another heavy flex of his cock left him dizzy. When Natalie spoke, his eyes fell to her lips.

“I want to fuck you, Sam.”

His eyes rolled back as he moaned, “Then do it.”

She eased the grip on his hair as she slipped from his bed and stood. Sam followed and stripped from his sweatpants, erection sticking straight out from his groin. Natalie froze with her pants at her knees, jaw hanging as she stared at him again.

Sam grabbed himself by the base with his left hand, then stroked his length with the other. Beads of precum gathered at the tip and with one swipe of his index finger, he brought it to his mouth and licked it clean.

“Tease,” Natalie taunted.

“I try.”

With another shake of her head, Natalie kicked her boots aside and rid herself of her pants. And faster than he had anticipated, she had donned the belt and dildo, the sight of which left Sam weak in the knees. There in all her five-foot glory, Natalie stood with her hands on her hips and a ten-inch dildo hanging from her crotch.

“God, you are so fucking hot,” he sighed as he knelt on the bed. “I want you so bad it hurts.”

Her eyes drifted to his cock as she raised an inquisitive brow. “You do look like you could use a little relief,” she cooed as she knelt on the bed beside him and grasped the dildo at its base. The tip raised to meet his and Sam flinched at the sudden contact. “So sensitive,” she teased. “Now, turn around. I want you to present yourself to me and beg for it.”

Christ, but Sam nearly melted at her command. Her whip like tongue and filthy words fueled his lust further, another heavy flex of his cock spinning the entire room. But he obeyed, turning and bending over as his hands gripped his sheets.

A pleased hum sang through her nose as Natalie smoothed one cheek, her fingers dangerously close to his hole. “Look at you,” she whispered, “Sam, honey, you're shaking. Do you want it that bad?”

“I want you,” he moaned, a little more desperate than he had wanted to sound. But it was true. Natalie had worked him up to a fever pitch; he wouldn't shy away from begging for her.

A high whimper burst from his chest as warm lube coated his flesh and dripped down his taint to his sac, then ran the length of his cock. More of the thin liquid spread as Natalie's delicate fingers rubbed, then slipped in her finger.

Sam moaned a long, low groan as he arched his back and his head hung between his shoulders.

“Oh, my sweet Sam, just wait,” Natalie sighed as she slipped in another finger. “There’s so much more for you.”

Fuck, he did not deserve her. Nothing he had ever done in his life had owed him a woman such as Natalie, one as perverted and willing as himself. And Sam moaned again at the thought, emotions on edge as he tried and failed to keep his arousal in check.

“Ready?”

The soft silicone tip teased his hole as Natalie grasped his hips, waiting. “Yes, do it, fuck me. Fuck my ass.”

Time slowed, stretched with every inch of penetration that filled him until it froze as her hips met his ass. So full, his eyes rolled back as they closed, and his jaw fell slack. Nothing compared to that full sensation, penetrated so completely and at the mercy of the woman in whom he had found such profound love.

“I don't hear anything…”

“I…” Sam stuttered, “No human sound will do this justice.”

Another pleased hum filled his room as Natalie withdrew. Despite his best efforts, Sam howled a moan so depraved he hardly recognized his own voice.

“I figured the cock with all the ridges and nubs would do something for you,” Natalie giggled. “More?”

Sam nodded as he grasped his cock once more. “Fuck yes, more. Pound my ass, Talie.”

He might have used a different word knowing how eager Natalie could be. But regret never occurred to Sam, and so, when her hips slammed into his ass, he moaned a long high whine and begged for more. And Natalie obliged. Furious thrusts pumped her cock into his ass until the ache in his sac swelled so painfully, his orgasm threatened to take control.

“Keep going,” he insisted, “I’m… I’m so close.”

“That was fast,” she breathed as she stroked her fingertips along his spine. “You gonna come already?”

When he reached for himself, Natalie grasped his wrist and wrenched it to the small of his back. “Son of a bitch, it… I can’t stand it, I have to.”

She slowed her thrusting hips to long, lurid drags. “But we only just started,” she pouted. “I like seeing my cock in your ass. Wish you could see it. But I guess you get to see yours in my pussy all the time.”

“God—fuck, that’s hot,” he sighed, “Please, honey, I have to come, I can’t… I can’t hold out any longer.”

A snap of her hips withdrew her from him, and Sam cried out a pathetic whimper at the empty sensation, so void, so lacking. She released his wrist with a flippant toss, then shoved his hip. “Get on your back.”

He needn’t be told twice. Sam rolled to his back and lifted his legs for her. “Like this?”

“Aren’t you a little slut for me?” she taunted as she grasped his thighs and settled between them.

“Your slut,” he moaned as she pressed the cock against his hole. “Do I get to come now?”

As she filled him once more, Natalie grasped his cock and cupped his swollen balls. “Maybe. I might want to hear you beg for it a little longer.”

Oh, did he ever beg. Whimpers and moans full of nonsense ran like a river from his mouth, delirious and desperate. Natalie’s thrusts returned to her eager pace, and Sam ogled everything about her, from her undulating tits, to her rolling hips, to her deft hand stroking his cock. As hard as he tried, Sam lasted mere moments under her control. That impending release raced through his veins and culminated in a prolonged flex as he came. Hard. So hard, his vision blurred, and the room spun. Indeterminate seconds passed where Sam drifted, suspended in that ephemeral space between his body and his mind as his orgasm rampaged through him, only to relinquish its hold of him in a hazy cloud of euphoria.

When his vision focused, the cooling wet of his cum on his chest drew his gaze downward where he witnessed the virile mess of his orgasm. The sting in his cheeks flushed through to his navel, and when he looked to Natalie with a worried grimace, she laughed as she said, “Told you.”

In a fit of need, Sam reached between his legs and grasped Natalie by the shoulders to haul her atop him. She squealed in protest but settled atop when his massive arms squeezed her tight. “You like it,” he retorted.

Natalie squirmed in the wet stickiness between them as her lips found on his for a long kiss that Sam had craved since the moment she had walked into his room. Pliable, her lips parted for his tongue and he devoured her, the subtle sweetness of her mouth overwhelming his senses. The longer he kissed her, the more he wanted her, wanted to feel her wrapped around him again. Just the thought of being inside her renewed that aching swell in his balls, and it wasn’t long before his cock stroked against the leather of her strap-on.

Sam tore the bindings from her hips and tossed the belt to the bed before Natalie could protest. When he shoved her from his lap and to the bed, however, she glared over her shoulder with a questioning furrow of her brow. She was about to open her mouth when Sam pinned her hips to the bed with one hand and pressed his entire body atop hers. His cock teased her drenched pussy, gliding between her lips, then slipped inside with the slightest roll of his hips. She cried out a wild moan as her hips arched to present herself to him. But then she quieted, and so, Sam placed his lips to her ear and whispered.

“Your turn.”


End file.
